Written Love
by Seddielovergrl
Summary: Seddie fanfic. Sam, and Freddie deal with their feelings for each other through writing class. One of the Free Verse poems Sam has written about her fantasys with Freddie is read out loud in writing class. Her rep. is on the line. Freddie finds out.
1. The idea of loving the ones you hate

Disclaimer: Is my name Dan? The last time I looked I was a girl!!! Not a guy! So no I don't own iCarly.

Freddie:

I could feel her presence even when she wasn't in the room. I could still remember... everything about her, every detail when I was miles way.

I was alone and it was dark and cold, the air was heavy and I was drunk with her. The rich golden yellow of her hair that smelt like watermelon, strawberry shampoo, and pineapple coconut body spray. When she walked into room, my heart felt like it would burst with lust. Her turquoise eyes with speckled green and silver, which danced when she laughed, and glowed when she stalked her "pray", or the person that ticked her off. The evil smirk on her face when she hurt me… Or her huge smile when she ate meat.

Walking home from school to my mom's apartment I sighed, as I thought about the fact that I was just a person that she worked with on iCarly. The boy with a so-called crush on Carly her best friend. I had when I was younger made sure everyone knew that. Now in the middle of High school I feel deprived of the one thing I cant live without. Some where along the way I had fallen in love with her, but she had somehow stayed the same girl I loved. Sam.

Sam:

I have to write a stupid free verse poem for writing. I hate poems. Why? Because most of them are stupid mush. Stupid love mush, about the perfect guy. Or the perfect girl. Or about nature. If I were to write one it would be about the guy I thought I would always hate. But fell in love with instead. And it wouldn't be the truth but what I wish for… My only dream not involving ham, or meat of any kind… Here it goes, OH JOY! :(

_What do you do when you fall in love, and the guy takes your life out from under you, and you take his from him, and you both give all you got?_

_What do you do when the guy gives you crap and you want to put up with it?_

_And you purposely give him a hard time, but no matter what you both keep coming back like there is a pull you can't resist._

Freddie you will. Will be mine.


	2. Meatball war memories

Disclaimer: This is a joke right? No I DON'T OWN ICARLY!!!

Authors note: Two in one day am I good or what!! Well anyway, thanks for reading, and reviewing. I hope all of you guys like it. And to let you all know not all the chapters are going to be the same length. Some really long, and some shorter.

SAM:

"Class listen up!!" Mr. Pap shouted across the classroom full of kids not paying attention to him

" Your Collection of feeling poems is due tomorrow, as a reminder they can rhythm, or be free verse. Have a nice day see you all tomorrow." Mr. P was the most awesome teacher in the school, and could make writing really interesting, but today it was raining outside like there was no tomorrow. Rainy days equals no paying attention. And the want of getting out of school. (Well that is an everyday one but whatevs)

Jumping out of my seat I ran out the door ready to pumble anyone that got in my way. LUNCH. Yummmm…. Food. My mouth watered as I made my way to my locker, DAM!! I thought. There he was standing next to my locker talking to his "love of his life". FANTASTIC!!!

"Sup Freddork." I said opening my locker " Carly."

"Hi Sam ready for lunch?" Carly asked

"Am I ever not ready for lunch?" I asked jokingly " Fredwena! Yo, ya in there?" I said hitting his head with my fist. He was staring at me weird… Like he usually does at Carly, well he has become a lot less puppy dog like lately.

"SAM!! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!!!" HE screamed at me, mad. I loved to see him all feisty!!!

"Ya didn't say hi." I said smirking at him

"Sam, say sorry to Freddie!" Carly said in disapproval

"YA GOT TO BE KIDDING!! He didn't say hi, he disserved to be thumped!!!"

Carly shook her head " Come on lets eat."

" I thought you would never ask."

BREAK……

Freddie:

I took my seat next to Carly, rubbing my head, looking at Sam. The one time I let my guard down, and looked at her, let all of my emotions out, I lose it. Her dirty orange skinny jeans, and her tight shirt that says "Bffs"… With a picture of a chocolate chip cookie, and a glass of milk, smiling at each other. Her hair let loose, and wild. Sighing I ate my lunch listening to Carly, and Sam talk about last nights iCarly episode…

_In 5,4,3,2,1… _

_"YAAAAA!!" Carly and Sam screamed than looked at each other confused_

_"Why did we scream Sam?" Carly asked_

_" Cause…" Sam started_

_"TONIGHT IS OUR MEATBALL WAR!!" They both screamed, "The one we never had." Carly added. _

_"Yes, I cant wait, so lets just get on with it all ready, the meatballs are getting tired of waiting." _

_"Pushy a little Sam, are we not?" Carly asked_

_" Yes we are!!" _

_"Ready?" Carly asked as Sam nodded " Alrighty then- Freddie count off for us please." _

_"Counting off… 5,4,3,3,1!!!" _

Last night had been the most views we had gotten ever!!!! And that episode had brought up my memories from two years ago, the night of my first kiss. The one I had with Sam… And the night my heart seemed to change… The night I realized I was in love with Samantha P. The night that had changed my life.

Sam:

I knew I was staring at him again. I was pointless to try not to, it waste of energy, and a waste of my time. Time I could be staring… The last few years had done him good. He had started to work out and now was really buff. You could see his muscles, and tendons throbbing under his skin. His baby fat was all gone, and to his moms excitement- grown leg hair. Freddie's mom stopped babying him after that, and she had all but stopped being part of his life at all. She had gotten a full time job, and was rarely home, but Freddie didn't let that change him. He still got straight A's, but now was a hottie!!! A hot dork. And had gone out with a few cheerleaders. But, Carly, and I are still the only ones out of school he hangs with. And, he still does the tech, on iCarly. His eyes, and smile never changed though, his milk, melted chocolate eyes… I wanted to jump into them. Freddie's smile … His perfect white teeth… his juicy lips… drove me closer to insanity everyday. Than there is his hair- ruffled, and wavy, I wanted to run my hands through it soooo bad…

"Sam?" Carly said

" What!" I jumped "Oh sorry Carly I didn't get much sleep last night. My mom was doing nasty things in her room last night. I could hear her through the wall." I explained shivering (Which was true, but not the reason I wasn't paying attention)

" Sorry Sam, ya want to sleep at my place tonight?" Carly asked sympathetically

" Ya thanks."

" So, like I was asking you, what should we do on the next iCarly?" She asked

" What about the Tacos, and Da dancing hat bit?" I suggested

" You sure do love your meat, why not." She said "Freddie what do you think?" He was staring at me again

"Um… Sure, I got to go, I have Mrs. Briggs next, she will give me detention again if I am late- see ya." Freddie was up and gone before anything else was said.

" Weird…" Carly murmured

" What?" I asked

" Nothing!!" She said a little to quickly " Nothing at all…"


	3. Carlys insight

Disclaimer: What do you think? Am I a guy? Really think about this… I AM A GIRL THAT DOESN'T OWN iCarly!!!!

Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews!!! It means a ton to me!! Enjoy!!! Sorry this is short, I wanted to get into Carly's head. Sorry about the spelling mistakes ect. I wanted to get this up. I know it has nothing to do with the writing assignment yet- I am getting there. This is mainly filler, like I said thanks, enjoy, and please review.

Carly:

Today was Friday which means no school tomorrow, and that means I have two days to think. Sam has been asleep on the couch – has been since Freddie left. Spencer is out camping with Socko, and I am loving the quiet. I took a three hour-long shower. Letting the water penetrate my skin. I only do something like than when I am disturbed, or upset. Now? It is a little of both. It seems my friends think that I am blind – that I cant see a hand in front of my face, or in this case, what is going on between my friends. Ever since DA KISS they have been acting out of character… Staring at each other when they think no one is looking, Sam getting tutored so she can be somebody. It is just too much. I mean I know they have always sort of liked each other, cause Sam is the person that hurts the people she likes. And SHE LOVES FREDDIE by the way she acts toward him. And now Sam has A's, and B's in her classes it is scary!!! I have B's!!!! This is too much to deal with they are a cute couple, and all but really... Sam, and Freddie? I only imagined it. And, my best friends as a couple would be weird- to be honest I would end up being a third wheel. Than there is Freddie he has become a HUNK!!! But I will never tell him that because he got over me, told me so this morning before Sam arrived. What am I to do? UUUUGGGG!!! I am going to bed… What would happen if I got them together? Maybe I should.

"What do I do…"I whispered

Break…

The next morning I found Sam in my fridge, and Freddie on my couch staring at Sam. The TV, on entertaining no one. "Hay, people!!! I should start charging you rent!! I would be rich!" I said to let people know I was in the room, and tada Freddie jumped in his seat.

"Oh- ya." He said

"Carly your out of ham!!!" Sam cried from the fridge " I need ham!!!"

"Sam, I have money go get yourself ham." And with that Freddie pulled out an envelope marked SAMS HAM MONEY. OMG. You have got to be kidding. This was craziness I tell you the world has gone insane!!! "Here this is your ham money for this month."

Sam gave him a weird look, " Did you hit your head?" she asked.

" No, I just am tired of you stealing my money for ham, so I decided to supply it. No stealing involved."

"Thanks Fredward!" She said taking the envelope from him " But I still am going to steal your money." Sam continued out the door a smirk plastered on her face.

Freddie sighed, " It was worth a try…"

I walked up the stairs, and got back into bed. When I woke up again I was taking a shower.


	4. Freddies girlfriends & Sams poem project

Disclaimer: No I don't own iCarly, or a cell phone :( Hint: I would love to get these things for my next birthday. Lol!!

Authors Note: Hay guys- I know some people were wondering why I skipped Sam turning in her poem project for Mr. Pap. Well I decided to skip around yesterday when I was typing, not just in point of views, but days. This Chapter will be Sam reflecting on her poems, and what she thinks about them, handing them in ect. It will be about Freddie thinking about the changes in Sam. Okay that was long- sorry enjoy!! And Review. Hint, hint…

Sam:

I handed in the stupid project for writing class on Friday, my absolute favorite day of the week. The last day of school before the weekend. School has changed for me; it has become easier ever since I got a tutor. (Paid for by Carly, and Freddie's wallets unknowingly of course.) I now have A's, and B's in my classes, I have better grades than Carls. Not Freddie though, not even close… Anyway Mr. Pap's class is my favorite, because he is laid back, let's us write freely all period sometimes, lets us eat, and drink in his classroom. He is four years out of collage, and understands our generation pretty well for being an adult. But, the problem, I have become addicted to writing. I can't stop. When he assigned the project- I was excited!!! I scared myself. Poems, come easily for me, I must have written ten for his class, before selecting my four needed poems. This was all messed up- I am Sam. Who should be the bad student, skipping classes, and tormenting kids. I still skip sometimes, and ya duh, I still torment dorks. But now I am definitely not that bad student that I was a few years ago.

Now as I flipped through the channels on Carlotta's TV, I think, something I never used to do. The poems I handed in, including; _What do you do _(A\N poem from chapter one), _Not my mother's daughter_, _Converse Cinderella, Snowflake, and Innocence. _All about my messed up life, and confused heart…

**_Not my mother's daughter. _**

_She's out at the bar getting hit on by a guy. _

_I am in the studio, with my best friends, doing iCarly._

_Wig bits, random dancing…_

_When she was my age- she was prego._

_I am watching movies into the late night._

_Eating ham…_

_She doesn't come home most of the time._

_When I do she isn't there, or passed out on the couch._

_Her last boy friend on the floor, wine bottle in hand._

_I stay at Carly's most of the time. To have to not see…_

_I know we are related._

_But my mother isn't a mother._

_She has never been one._

_Never will._

_I am not my mother's daughter…_

**_Converse Cinderella._**

_Will you be my prince in disguise?_

_I your princess trapped up in palace._

_A castle of lies._

_Made by myself, piece, by piece._

_As I skate down the pavement._

_Garbage, everywhere. No protection but me, myself, and I._

_You are protected by the witch. _

_Casting a spell._

_To confuse my hero, confuse the one to save me from my own downfall._

_I beat up the people that get under my skin. _

_Even you…_

_Brown haired._

_Brown eyed._

_You watch me._

_I see you look at me. But you don't say a word._

_I am your Converse Cinderella._

_My fairy godmother down to her last trick._

_She can't help me._

_No one but you- _

_My prince that has failed._

_Failed to put the converse on the right foot. _

_So I wait. _

_I am your converse Cinderella._

**_Snowflake._**

_Falling, falling fast._

_From a sky of gray. _

_Covering the ground in a sheet of pure white._

_You so different from all the others. _

_You make me feel real._

_Not an illusion._

_You used to blend in._

_Not anymore._

_Now I am the one fading into the background._

_I have had many snowflakes touching my life in the past,_

_But you are one that has made the most difference._

**_Innocence._**

_Pure._

_The color of lilac._

_Beautiful, and simple._

_Yet you are complicated, and different. _

_You are made of many layers._

_So much more than what you can see._

_You are chocolate brown._

_And pure, you are innocent. _

_You are an example of complicated innocence. _

All of the poems mean something to me. Most of them are about Freddie, and me. Our relationship, and about the way he has affected me. But there is one about my mom. If you can call her that!!

Anyway, Freddie acted weird this morning. I had slept on Carly's couch, and when I woke up I had a craving for ham. So I went over to Carly's fridge. While I was searching for ham, Freddie came in…

"_Hay Sam." _

" _Sup, Fredrik, Carls is still sleeping." _

" _Okay." He replied. I could here him turn on the TV, so I went back to looking for ham._

_No ham. :( _

_I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. "Hay, people!!! I should start charging you rent!! I would be rich!" Carly said making herself known. _

"_Oh- ya." Freddie said_

"_Carly your out of ham!!!" I cried from the fridge " I need ham!!!" I turn to Carly, and Freddie, _

"_Sam, I have money go get yourself ham." And with that Freddie pulled out an envelope marked SAMS HAM MONEY. "Here this is your ham money for this month."_

_I gave him a weird look, " Did you hit your head?" I asked. _

" _No, I just am tired of you stealing my money for ham, so I decided to supply it. No stealing involved." _

"_Thanks Fredward!" I said taking the envelope from him " But I still am going to steal your money." I continued out the door a smirk plastered on my face. _

_Freddie sighed, " It was worth a try…" _

He was putting aside money for me to buy ham??? Was I that obvious? Whatevs, I got my ham, and when I got back to Carly's Carly was sleeping, and Freddie, had left, so I ate, ham, and watched TV. Which is basically what I am doing now, except I am out of ham. I have some of Freddie's money left…

Break… (A\n : Prego = pregnant)

Freddie: (in his apartment typing up a report for school)

That didn't go the way I expected. Now I am out of thirty bucks!!! _Rrrrrriiinnnggg_

"Ello?"

" Hi, baby!!"

" Margaret, hay." Yes I was dating, and she was a cheerleader on top of all of this craziness. So, I have to, because I am her boyfriend go to all of the football games she cheers in.

" Hi Freddy, I was wondering if you could drive Maria, and Julie, to the game with us tonight."

" No problem, what time should I pick you guys up?"

" Four, thirty, my house."

" No, problem, see ya."

" Love ya."

"Bye." Why didn't I say love ya back? Because I didn't love her. I was in love with one of my best friends. I was dating Margaret, because she asked me out. Just like I had dated Jasmine, and Kristy. But, I never got serious, I was always sure to break it off before then. I have only been dating Margaret a week, and I feel like a show prize. That I am a item to be won. And all of these girls have been lucky. They show me off at any chance they get. No I am not a player. I know it sounds that way, but I dated Jasmine, a whole year and Kristy, four months. And when I broke it off with them, they were dating a new guy within the next week. I waited a month after Jasmine, and two after Kristy.

The only one that I want to get serious with is Sam. She has changed her life around in the last few years. Sam got a tutor, and has started getting good grades in school. She still beats me up. Or tries to. It has gotten to the point where all she was over me is name-calling, and my past experiences with my over protective mother. Sam can't beat me up anymore. I mean she can, but it requires way too much energy. Gibby gets what I used to get, and what he still gets. So, when she gets mad at me, she hurts Gibby. For the most part that is. Sam still beats me up. Just ALOT less.

To be honest I miss her hurting me, it seems unnatural for her to not hurt me, and beat me up. When she does beat me up, I enjoy every minute of it. I don't even fight back.

A\n: That was long- sorry about the spelling. I wanted to get this up quickly.


	5. Converse Cinderella

Disclaimer: Do I have three wishes? Can one of them be for me to own iCarly? No? Than I still don't own iCarly.

A\N: I have no school today because of the snow so I am going to try to get up at least one more chapter.

Sam:

"Carly, Fredweird." I nodded my head at them as I walked to my locker.

" Hay Sam." Carly answered really cheery

" Hiya Sam." Freddie replied

" Awwww ya remembered me today!!!" I said with fake enthusiasm

" You guys are sooo weird." Carly said giggling

"Ya, ya …" Freddie said

"Whatevs I need to go, see ya at lunch. I need to make it to Briggs on time." (she got moved up to teach our grade) Today was going to be a good day I could feel it. I had made the bus, to day so I didn't have to walk four blocks to school. They were serving fried chicken for lunch, and Freddie had said hi. Although I don't now why I am so happy about that. I mean I am in love with him, but acting all happy because he said hi to me is a new low.

Break… (Skipping ahead in the story to writing class)

" Okay class settle down." Mr. Pap's said " Today I am going to read to you one of the poems that someone in this class handed in for their project, and than you guys are going to have a class discussion about it."

Martha one of the kids in the class raised her hand " Can you tell us who wrote it?"

" No, because that is an invasion of privacy, I am only reading this because the poem is a analogy, and it is comparing life to make believe. If you guys figure out who wrote it that is one thing, but me telling you is another. " He replied

Martha was sulking, she was used to being the teachers pet, which meant getting what she wanted.

" Okay the title of this piece is Converse Cinderella." CRAP!!!! OMG!!!

"_Will you be my prince in disguise?_

_I your princess trapped up in palace._

_A castle of lies._

_Made by myself, piece, by piece._

_As I skate down the pavement._

_Garbage, everywhere. No protection but me, myself, and I._

_You are protected by the witch. _

_Casting a spell._

_To confuse my hero, confuse the one to save me from my own downfall._

_I beat up the people that get under my skin. _

_Even you…_

_Brown haired._

_Brown eyed._

_You watch me._

_I see you look at me. But you don't say a word._

_I am your Converse Cinderella._

_My fairy godmother down to her last trick._

_She can't help me._

_No one but you- _

_My prince that has failed._

_Failed to put the converse on the right foot. _

_So I wait. _

_I am your converse Cinderella._"I wanted to die right then, and there. People knew it was my poem, it was obvious, and everyone was sneaking glances at me. I replied with a glare that could kill. And people could easily guess whom my brown, haired, browned, eyed prince was. That the witch was his mother, and my fairy godmother was Carly who had helped me once try and become girlier.

" Now class, what are your comments? Write them down, and hand them in. The person whose poem I read you don't have to comment."

_RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGG_ Thank you god for the bell…

" Okay, write them tonight, and hand them I tomorrow, have a good afternoon."

As soon as I was out his door I ran down the hall, and out the doors, I needed to get away. My life was over.

A\N: I love to leave you guys hanging!!! What will happen next???!!!


	6. shock & a new look

Disclaimer: Ha ha ha you have got to be kidding me right? No I don't own iCarly. Or Converse- forgot to mention that I don't own the company All Star which is the creator of converse in the last chapter.

A\n: This one is still quite a short chapter!! Review please!!! Enjoy!! And sorry that I never put this up yesterday, other things that I had to do took longer than expected. I am so excited for the new iCarly iSpace Out!!!

Freddie:

Something is up with Sam. She is missing in action, she was a no show for lunch, and never showed up for iCarly rehearsal. Carly said not to worry that Sam was taking a break from her goody- goody streak. I am worrying. Sam has become a different person, a better person lately. She wouldn't just take off without a reasonable cause. Something has to have happened I can feel it. After sixth period I headed to lunch expecting to see Sam eating Carly's lunch as well as her own. Carly being so used to it not even noticing. But when I arrived I see Carly at our table alone. Another thing- everyone was staring at me. There eyes boring into me. Like I was pray, ready to be pounced. Something is off, even if Carly hasn't noticed it yet. And it is starting to scare me.

Break…

I can't wait for this day to just be over. Sam has been missing all week, and no one has seen her. The police are considering her a missing person, but I know it is no use if Sam doesn't want to be found, she wont be. Everyone at school is still acting weird around me, something is up, and I would like to know what. So when the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, I went over to Wendy, the gossip queen.

" Hay Wendy, do you know why everyone was been staring at me all week?"

" Duh, of course. I know everything that happens in this school I have my ways."

" Can you tell me?"

" Yaaaa, sure, no problem. Sam wrote a mushy love poem about a guy that from the description must be you, and Mr. Pap read it out loud in class as an example, or something. Which proves that Sam is not as hardcore as she has made everyone think."

With every word that came out of her mouth, my jaw dropped closer to the floor.

" Geee, Freddie are you so naïve? And by the way, it isn't nice to stare at people with your mouth open." With that she left giggling… Omg, Sam wrote a poem about ME? A love poem? ABOUT ME? No wonder Margaret broke up with me. She thinks that there is something going on with Sam… How I wish that she wasn't wrong.

Break…

"CARLY?" I yelled slamming the door to her apartment

" WHAT!!!" She replied

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!" And with that I told her. EVERYTHING. Sam, the poem, my Ex girlfriends, and about how I was so confused. And because Carly was Carly she had an answer.

" Go find her." And with that Carly walked up the stairs leaving me to piece together my life.

Break…

Sam:

This was my last night in Seattle. I have been hiding out since Monday, in alleys, and back streets, and I knew that Carly, Freddie, and the police are all looking for me. I need to disappear. My mom could care less where I am, or about what happens to me. Sure Melanie, and Carly will miss me, but in a year or two they will hardly remember me. Spencer will just be happy to not have to buy so much food for me. Freddie will just be happy not to be beat up, and iCarly, Wendy can replace me. A police siren is sounding off in the distance, and the air is thick with smog. The sky is pitch black, with small twinkling stars, hope swarms through me. I have a twenty, and ten on me on me left over from the ham money, and money I snagged from Carly's wallet, so I head to the twenty-four hour convenience store. Pick up a few chocolate bars, beef jerky, really cheap-o brown hair dye, and a baseball cap. In the bathroom I dye my hair, and put the cap on my head. Reaching into my backpack I found a pair of glasses without the lenses from an old iCarly skit. I put the wide rimed, blue glasses, on my face, and glance in the mirror. I look different. My hair is a muddy shade of brown, definitely not a pretty color, and the glasses make me look dorkish. The cap makes me look odd but it is necessary for when the dye starts to come out. Sighing I walk out into the cold, backpack on my shoulder, and new appearance ready to go.

But before I can I have one final stop to make…

A\n: Where do you think she needs to stop by? Let me know!!!


	7. Da Fire escape

Disclaimer: No. What do you think, I don't own iCarly.

A\N: Omg I we are coming to the end, one, or two chapters left. :( But don't worry I am going to write another Seddie story soon. A longer, more complex story… Yes I am an evil mastermind- but didn't you already know that? Lol. My new favorite song is "Hot Mess"; by Cobra Starship it is a perfect song to describe Freddie's feelings about Sam. I mention it in this, as Freddie's ring tone pre-programmed for Sam. I Don't Own Cobra Starship. I also really like "love me or hate me" by lady sovereign (spelling?) to describe Sam. Sorry this took so long to put up my life is crazy right now. I WANT if you can bare it 5 reviews for this chapter before I put up the next. And for people to vote on my pole- so if I get 5 reviews I also want 5 votes more than I already have if you can thxs!! That was long sorry. :)

Freddie:

Carly was over here earlier crying in my lap, she has come to terms with reality. Sam is gone, her best friend is missing, and we can't do anything. Melanie came down today to help look, but nothing, her twin sixth sense isn't being so helpful. The last thing that we know is Sam left school after Mr. Pap 's writing class. After her poem reveling her feelings for me, being read out loud in class. Carly is missing a ten-dollar bill, which makes us think that she made a stop here first. But that is it, her mom claims that she never came home. To be honest, if Sam had stopped by her mom was most likely passed out or to drunk to notice. Carly was just so upset that Sam never left her a note, telling her where she was going. But I was not surprised. That isn't like Sam. If she were going to run she would cut every tie. So she wouldn't ever be found, by anyone!! Sam would change her appearance as much as she could, and take the closest bus as far as it could possibly go. She would start over, new place, new name, new look, and new people.

ACCESS DENIED- ACCESS DENIED- ACCESS DENIED- ACCESS DENIED

"Stupid Computer." I muttered under my breath. For the last half an hour I had been trying to upload this new program for my computer. It required access to this file called . =S\A\xxjM. (A\n: Do u notice the word Sam in there…) Lets just say that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. Pushing away from my desk, I headed to the fire escape. Fresh air would help clear my head even if the fire escape wouldn't. It was a place strong with the memory of Sam. And it seemed that she was what was messing with my head.

BREAK…

Stepping out onto the fire escape, and into the poring rain, I notice that I am not alone. A young girl sits on one of the chairs her back to me. A big blue cap, on her head covered in curls, a strange color of mud, and patches of golden brown cascading down her back like water. She sat in the white beach chair I had dragged out here years ago. The time that I had been hiding myself away from the world, when Sam had told everyone that I had never kissed anyone. Than I see out of the corner of my eye Sam's red plaid backpack, under the small overhanging roof, drying. If… that is… than… Sam…

"Sam." I whisper I walk closer, and notice that she has dozed off- wait are those things glasses on her nose? And why don't they have glass in them- oh, I was right, the muddy color of her hair, the glasses, the cap… She had been running away, but yet she was here on the fire escape, soaked to the bone. Sleeping. Why?

Thanking god, for the fact that Sam was most likely, the deepest sleeper in the world, I picked her up wedding style, and carried her all the way to my room.

Break…

I had called Carly, who had called everyone else, before heading over to my apartment. She knocked quietly on my door, even though she knew just like I did that Sam was sound asleep. Sam would be mad that I had called Carly, but my mom was on a trip, and I needed to get her into dry clothing. And I couldn't do that myself, because I am not a pervert. Carly came in tears running down her face, smiling a huge smile, and said-

"Told you." Before running into my room fresh clothes in hand.

Break…

Carly had left an hour ago; to go back to bed- I had woken her at 3:51 in the morning with the news that I had found Sam. So now I was alone with the girl I loved sleeping soundly in my bed. God, she looked so peaceful. Her hair flowing around her face, (Carly had freaked out when she saw what Sam had done to her hair) my navy comforter a frame to her tanned face- a contrast to the white of the sheets. The moans she made in her sleep as she buried farther into them. Snuggling…

I wanted to kiss her so bad. But, I didn't because I would be murdered in my sleep if I did.

"Night, my Princess Puckett." I Whispered, " I love you."

Sam:

It was pouring- my clothing soaked to the bone. My cap had stopped working a good four blocks ago; the hair dye was coming out (CURSE YOU CHEAP HAIR DYE), and running down my face. I was clutching my poem journal to my chest like it is my life preserver. Afraid that if I were to try, and put it into my backpack it would get more wet than it is now…Since my bag wasn't protecting anything at the moment. I was thanking god for the protective wrapper on the food in my bag that at this second is less than wet limp fabric.

Squinting my eyes I look for the sign blinking- marking my final resting place for the night. There is fog everywhere, thick like creamy butter. That combined with the rain makes it hard to see just about anything, let alone a sign. Some how I manage to the see the green glow, and I start sprinting through the slippery streets. I don't bother with the lobby doors, it being 3 Am in the morning means that the doors are locked. Yes I can pick the lock, but that would leave the police a lead. I was risking everything as it is coming back here for stupid memories.

Sneaking around back I start climbing the metal staircase. Rickety, and slippery- it shakes with my every movement. Using only one hand I make my way slowly upward. Clutching onto my red spiral bound notebook with all my might. I couldn't drop it. I just couldn't.

Level B. The level that Carly, Spencer, and Freddie live on… But I'm not here for them. Right now I was here for a place full of memories created by my overactive imagination, and a single memory as real as it can possibly be.

Last time I was here I was saying my goodbyes to the iCarly studio, and Carly's room. Which have both been my home away from home for as long as I can remember. Spencer has been away as this art convention of art made out of different types of plants. Poor plants- being cut up… Anyway so no good-bye to him for me.

When I was there I took some money from Carly so I would be able to buy stuff, but that now is most likely a mess at the bottom of my bag.

Swinging myself onto the landing I look around at what feels like a part of me. Something I couldn't get rid of unless I got surgery. This was the place that I can't seem to forget. The place that I REALLY needed to face. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes ready to cry.

This was more our place than his- this fire escape. The place of our first kiss. A place that I had snuck away to many times, doing nothing, but think about my life, and Freddie. (A\n I know this seems out of character, but this is the Sam she hides from everyone.)

The beach chair in the corner looks like home, like my dads arms ready to hide me from my mom. From my mom hitting me, and her drinking. My dad had gotten divorced from her, and she had some how gotten the custody of my sister, and me. I suspect it had something to do with her sleeping with the judge. My dad sends me money that I have taken away from me by my mom, and he writes all the time. I miss him so much I can't take it. Maybe that is where I will go when I leave Seattle.

Freddie has a similar story; his dad left his mom when she was pregnant with him. It was a touchy subject that he had not talked to anyone to about before me. He still hasn't told anyone, but me all he details. His dad drinking, leaving and not coming back weeks at a time till he never came back at all. Mrs. Benson having to get a job at seven months pregnant. Freddie STILL feels responsible for existing. That his dad left his mom, and that he is the reason she acts the way she does. Which is why we even if we won't admit it to anyone we are, and have always been best friends. Cause we can connect on a level with each other that we both can't with Carly.

Carly's mom died of lung cancer when she was four years old, and Spencer was seventeen years old. Her dad enlisted in the army when Spencer turned eighteen, leaving Spencer in charge of Carly. He rarely calls, and barely knows his kids. Carly's dad still thinks Spencer is in law school!!! I mean come on; Mr. Shay needs to wake up. Spencer, Carly, and even Carly's grandpa did. They all know he is still in denial about his wife's death, and has over the years pulled himself away from his remaining family as much as he can without losing full contact. He needs to make a decision before they do it for him.

That is the one thing that when we first met each other that bonded us. The strange parental figures in our lives, was what did it, that, and our experiences with them in the past.

Sighing I sink into the chair, prying open my bag I stuff my notebook inside of it before throwing it under the overhang. As I close my eyes I think about Freddie. His eyes…. Melted chocolate. Freddie's white smile, and knowing smirk… His look when he is concentrating, the way his fingers run through his hair... His lips on mine was we kissed…

A\n: What do you think I want FEEDback- get it feed me your ideas. Huh huh? Ya that sounded stupid, but what evs... All of the stuff about the parents was something that if I was Sam I would be thinking about. You know before leaving everything behind I would think about a lot of things, this being one. WOW-1953 words that is my best yet!!!

Ps. Sorry about all the spelling


	8. Freddies Bed

A\n: Hay peeps, here is the next chapter- I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped, but I am giving you the next chapter anyway. Enjoy!!! (Yes it is a little mushy- get over it. Sometimes a little mush is good.)

Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly, or Cobra Starship.

SAM: 

Warmth.

I felt so warm and cozy. More than I had most likely in my whole life. And I smelt nothing but my favorite smell. Not ham, not bacon, or fried chicken. But the smell of Freddie Sexy Benson… The smell of Freddie was overwhelming me. It was taking over my senses, and making me go insane. Making me light headed.

I must be dead- I must be in heaven. Last night I must have died; after being so wet, and cold- it makes sense when dead to be so happy, content, and dry.

Freddie. He smells like summer, the pool, and fire. Gasoline, and a coffee shop… His hair like apples… Even when we kissed ages ago, he smelled that way, and him mom never let him near coffee, the pool, fire, or gasoline. I guess it is a Freddie smell. Natural, and pure. Just him.

His lips like mint, a fake mint taste from _BLASTO'_s gum- his personal favorite brand.

Wind blows from an open window, and sun steams across my face. Blinking my eyes I yawn. Last night rushes back like a wave on the shore, and I freeze. I'm in Freddie's bedroom. In Freddie's Bed. They found me. I hop out of his bed, and realize that someone has changed my clothes. Carly. Wow, they are freak'n good.

"Shit." I mutter " Damn a world that a girl can't runaway from her crummy life." I look for my bag, and find it on the floor. Grabbing it, and my shoes I open Freddie's glass sliding doors, and go out onto the balcony.

Come on you have got to be kidding me. There he was standing there with that all knowing expression; his smirk, and lifted eyebrows. Arms crossed.

"Morning Samantha." God I love when he calls me that… It sends shivers down my spine.

"Fredgeek."

God. His spring green button down was open, and moving with the wind. Framing his tan chiseled chest. His perfect chest.

My eyes lingered on his bare skin a little to long, but he didn't notice. Freddie was looking at my patchwork hair. Giving me the perfect chance to get away. Sweet escape.

"Bye Dorkena."

Going back through his doors I pulled my phone from its airtight container I bought when one of my mom's boyfriends barrowed my phone, and dropped it into pool that he worked at. Yes my mom has dated a lifeguard. A lifeguard that couldn't protect my phone.

FREDDIE DON'T U DARE FOLLOW ME!!

I texted him knowing he would most likely dare, if I didn't stop him.

FREDDIE:

I knew she would wake up, and try to leave. I mean that it is just SO Sam like. She likes to take the hard way every time. When she came out I couldn't help, but smirk.

"Morning Samantha."

"Fredgeek."

Of course that would be her reply. I looked at her… Sam's eyes, her all-knowing look, her tight body. Framed by Sam's old Cuttlefish world tour tee shirt, and girl boxers. And her usual princess hair- shiny, and golden now a mess of dirty, and darkness. Brown hair, hair semi- brown, and semi-blond, and areas of her pure blond showing.

The next thing I know she is saying her goodbyes, and turning around.

"_You were a problem child_

_Been grounded your whole life_

_So now ya runn' wild_

_Playing with them good girls_

_I know that an't your style_

_You think your hot shit_

_Oh I love it_

_Love it_

_Ya, ya you're stumbling, but ya, ya still having hell-a-fun..."_

Pulling out my phone I looked at my text message.

FREDDIE DON'T U DARE FOLLOW ME!!

Oh, but I would. I would follow her to the ends of the earth. Smiling to myself I picked up the bag that I had packed last night. Carly knew what I was doing; I had told her last night. A note for my mom was on the counter. Sam, if I had anything to do with this you would be right here with me at this very second.

* Sigh *

Sprinting out of my apartment, I tried to keep my eye on the flash of hair I had just seen run out my door.


	9. A call & A Confession

A\n: Yes this is short sorry

Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly

Sam:

The stupid police for all I know have put a tracker on my phone, and I just used it- nice job Puckett. I throw my phone into the street, and watch as a car runs over it- not making that mistake again. I see an old fashioned phone booth (A\N: Ya they aren't anywhere anymore- but what eva), and pull out twenty-five cents. Running over to it as fast as I can, I know that I have to make this quick. Freddie will have ignored my text, and will be following me.

"Hello operator I would like to make a call…"

Carly:

_Dear Diary,_

_When I said that Freddie was a hunk I wasn't kidding. He is so hot it is a little scary. Freddie is on freaking fire! And I have been thinking about it a lot lately; that my geeky dork with baby cheeks has become a HOTTIE with a chiseled chest, and eyes that make you melt. _

_Hence the problem- Sam, and Freddie are in love. And the more I think about kissing Freddie the more I cringe. Yet, when I see him a drool. Why? Freddie is more like a brother than anything else. A HOT brother. God why does everything have to be so fuck'n complicated? _

_Freddie texted me letting me know that he was right, and Sam is on the run again. With Freddie following her… And I am stuck here thinking about my hot brother of a friend. _

_Till tomorrow,_

_Carly _


	10. A runway runs for home

A\n: I HAVE JUST UPDATED! WWWWAAAAHOOOO! I AM ALIVE! Sorry it took so long I have had an awful case of writers block. But I pushed through for you guys! This is really short, but at least I know where this story is going at least (This is the last chapter of Written Love- I have decided on no epilogue- BUT A SEQUEL!). I got a huge idea that sort of is a run-off of this story (its based on this story), but it is also REALLY DIFFERENT- Different story line; everything. I got it while re-reading my chapter of Carly's point of view. Its sorta weird, and I am not sure if I should go with it; it's about Carly, and what is REALLY going on in her head. Lets just say that things aren't what they seem. That Carly isn't so right in the head, and she doesn't even know it. (No it's not a story where Carly goes witch with a B at the moment,but who knows were this idea will take me.) Anyway this isn't going to be as good as the other chapters because I struggled, so I thought that I would warn you. Enough with my babbling on with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

WARNING: CONTAINS "FOUL" LANGUAGE, Spelling mistakes, Grammar errors, and PURE SEDDIENESS!

Sam:

When I heard his voice on the other side of the phone I cried. My dad. There was no one else in my family that cares what happens to me. My dad was saving me ; he was going to let me stay with him even if it is illegal. Dad was risking everything because mom has custody. He was one of the most successful lawyers in NY, and he knew that if someone found out it would screw his image.

A helicopter would be sent to pick me up from some secluded area to try and get away without someone noticing. It would be here tomorrow afternoon, because he had to talk to his people, and arrange it. My dad said that the copter would be landing in the field behind the old apartment building in the wrong side of town that burnt down. No one, not even hobo's go there because the grass has grown almost eight feet tall, and the remains of the apartment building is completely rotten, and it is dangerous. But if I want out, and I do, it is something that I have to risk. If I had this my way I would have taken a train, or bus, an airplane, but my picture is everywhere, and on the news. I heard that my mom hasn't done anything, everything done to find me was done by Carly, and Freddie. Which makes me want out more than ever.

- Break- Break- Break- Break- Break- Break -

(next day)

Freddie:

I lost her. DAMN IT! From here in the field I could see the copter just taking off into the air. For a week I have been following her keeping at a distance. Ever since I lost her on the busy streets of Seattle, and found her smashed cell phone in the road, I knew that if I didn't get her soon I would loose the one thing that means more than life its self. Sam. And I have. Now its official Sam is gone- well will be in minutes. I can imagine that if Sam, and said goodbyes she would have said something along the lines of _" Just pretend that I never existed in the first place- or that I died, its for the best" _Why? Because that is the type of person she is. Although I guess I don't know everything, because I know that she had people in high places up the food chain, as well as ones at the bottom, but this was the end…

I could see her up front wearing the oversized black earphones, her hair- her curly hair, a collage of colors blowing in the wind. Then I see her yelling something, and her arms go above her head. The next thing I know she has his shirt in his hands, and his go up in surrender. The copter starts to make its way toward me- what is she doing? Trying to kill me? I mean I know she hates me but- " AAAAAAAHHHHHHH STOP THE COPTER YOU PSYCHO! YOUR GONNA RUN ME DOWN!"

- Break- Break- Break- Break- Break- Break -

Sam:

When I saw him in my perceptual vision I did a double take- it wasn't him. I wasn't sure if I should cry, and shout out in victory, or scream, and curse him out for following me here. That he didn't listen, and cared enough to come after me alone. I didn't know, all I knew is that all of my body was screaming to stop running away from my soul mate, and run toward him- which if you didn't know at this point is completely OOC for me. But I guess that there is a first time for everything. Right? I felt like a little Christmas- giddy, smiling from ear to ear; I had just gotten the best gift ever. Freddie Benson, you have no idea what you do to me.

" YO, AIRPLANE GUY, STOP THIS THING RIGHT NOW!"

" I am sorry miss, but I can't do that."

_Oh yes you can_

"STOP THIS FUCK'N THING, FUCK'N NOW- IT'S EITHER YOU STOP IT NOW OR THIS CRASHES AFTER I KILL YOU FOR NOT LISTENING TO YOUR BOSSES DAUGHTER!" I grab his shirt, and he surrenders. Freddie here I come.

- Break- Break- Break- Break- Break- Break -

When the copter neared Freddie he started running away screaming for the psychotic pilot to stop- his arms raised up in protest. I was laughing my ass off as his hot ass ran way from me.

" Yo- ya gonna land?" I asked the pilot in a threatening tone

" Oh, of course Ms."

" Thank you, and will you please thank Daddy, and explain that everything is okay?"

" Of course." He said as he landed smoothly

The wind from the copter blew my face in front of my face, as the door opened to let me out. As soon as my feet hit the ground I was running, back to what I left.

"FREDDIE!" I screamed as I ran into his open arms, tears freeing falling.

" Sammie Ham." He whispered " My Princess Puckett."

" Dear god Freddie I missed you I am so sorry!"

" Don't ever leave me again."

" Look at you making me a mush! I feel so girly god. Thanks a lot Dork."

I felt him stiffen, and release me, his face clearly showing how much pain I have caused.

" Come back, I wasn't done hugging you yet," I pull him back to me, and feel his arms wrap around me. " Yes you are a dork, but you are my dork, and I wouldn't have you any other way. I love you Benson."

" I love you too Puckett, and I wouldn't have you any other way- no matter what people say you are mine." We stood there for hours sharing body heat, whispering sweet nothings that meant the world to each other like some icky chic flick. It wasn't until now that I realized how true they could be. Soul Mates did exist- how did I know? I was being held by one- that's how- and it's thanks to that stupid poem.

"Freddie you know that if it wasn't for that poem we still wouldn't have told each other? I need to thank Mr. Pap." I say laughing silently

" I know. You know I haven't heard it yet, what is this famous poem about moi?" He says smirking

" Its called _Converse Cinderella_."

" Can I hear it?"

"Why not…

_Will you be my prince in disguise?_

_I your princess trapped up in palace._

_A castle of lies._

_Made by myself, piece, by piece. _

_As I skate down the pavement._

_Garbage, everywhere. No protection but me, myself, and I._

_You are protected by the witch. _

_Casting a spell._

_To confuse my hero, confuse the one to save me from my own downfall. _

_I beat up the people that get under my skin. _

_Even you…_

_Brown haired._

_Brown eyed._

_You watch me._

_I see you look at me. But you don't say a word._

_I am your Converse Cinderella._

_My fairy godmother down to her last trick._

_She can't help me._

_No one but you- _

_My prince that has failed._

_Failed to put the converse on the right foot. _

_So I wait. _

_I am your converse Cinderella._"

"Wow, Sammy that was something- I cant believe it took me this long."

" Took you this long to what?"

" Put the converse on the right foot." And with that Freddie Sexy-lipped Benson pulled me in for a kiss. Fireworks exploded at our touch, chills went down my back as he pulled away from me, and looked me in the eyes. Melted chocolate meet Caribbean ocean, Caribbean ocean, meet melted chocolate you are going to be seeing a lot of each other. With that I grabbed his shirt, pulling his lips to mine.

_What do you do when you fall in love, and the guy takes your life out from under you, and you take his from him, and you both give all you got?_

_What do you do when the guy gives you crap and you want to put up with it?_

_And you purposely give him a hard time, but no matter what you both keep coming back like there is a pull you can't resist._

What do you do? You hold onto you soul mate for your dear life, and never let go.

_Freddie you are, you are mine. _


End file.
